


O tym, co Loki lubi.

by Hadlathneth



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, filmowe wieczory
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadlathneth/pseuds/Hadlathneth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marne fluffiaste niewiadomoco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Loki lubi Natashę. Chociaż brzmi to trochę niewiarygodnie, naprawdę ją lubi.  
To ona jako druga zaakceptowała go wśród Avengers. Można by nawet rzec, że jako pierwsza, bo przecież Anthony'ego wliczać nie warto- ma ze swojej akceptacji nie byle jakie korzyści.

Loki lubi Nat za jej bezpośredniość, która sprawia, że uważa ją za kogoś niemal równego sobie.  
Lubi ją też za to, że nigdy nie wie, czego się po niej spodziewać. Jej twarz jest jak maska- nieprzenikniona nawet dla niego.

Loki lubi Nat za to, jak tańczy, kiedy nikt nie patrzy.  
Prawie nikt. Loki odnosi jednak wrażenie, że jego obecność nie jest czymś, co pozostaje długo w tajemnicy.  
Rosyjski Natashy również jest niezwykły. Raz chłodny, wzbudzający niepokój, za drugim razem melodyjny i przyjemny dla uszu boga. Gotów jest nawet przysiąc, że nikt nigdy nie zaśpiewa Пока Земля Ещё Вертится tak, jak ona.

Ponad wszystko Loki lubi jednak czwartkowe wieczory.  
Wszyscy zbierają się wtedy w salonie i, zgodnie z tradycją, rozpoczynają Wieczór Filmowy.  
Loki wraz z Nat zwija się na kanapie i pod wspólnym kocem wyglądają, jak dwa olbrzymie kocury.  
Początkowo udają, że to, co dzieje się na ekranie, jest dla nich interesujące, jednak już po chwili rozwija się między nimi nowa, osobliwa dyskusja. Rozmawiają tak cicho, że nie słyszy ich nikt poza nimi samymi- i te chwile pewnej intymności Loki lubi szczególnie.  
Mówią o wszystkim- od błahostek życia codziennego, aż po trudy ostatnich misji (choć tu padają same superlatywy- żadne z nich nigdy nie przyzna się, gdy coś pójdzie nie tak). W końcu często nie widzą się nawet przez cały tydzień.

I wtedy, jak zwykle spóźniony, w salonie pojawia się Tony. Z teatralnym westchnieniem zmęczenia opada na kocurową kanapę, wywołując dwa oburzone prychnięcia i przyciąga Lokiego do siebie.  
\- Mój. - uśmiecha się zwycięsko do Nat, a bóg jakoś nie protestuje. Mości się tylko wygodniej, pozwalając Starkowi objąć się ramieniem, wydzielającym intensywną woń smaru. Na to, że jego luby nie udał się pod prysznic natychmiast po wyjściu z warsztatu, ponarzeka później.  
Teraz jest zbyt idealnie, a Loki lubi, kiedy jest idealnie.


	2. Chapter 2

Niewdzięczne kreatury. Podli, mali Midgardianie... Dać im palec, a odgryzą całą rękę!  
Loki ze swej bezpiecznej fortecy, stworzonej z koców i poduszek na kanapie, nienawistnym spojrzeniem śledzi każdy ruch Bruce'a Bannera. Pomyśleć, że tak niewiele brakowało, by gotów był mu zapomnieć incydent z Hulkiem! I oczywiście nie namawiał go do tego nikt inny, jak sam Anthony Stark. Już wtedy mógł się czegoś domyślić, ale nie! Na Norny, ten przeklęty rok w Midgardzie zdecydowanie źle na niego wpłynął. Stał się zbyt ufny, naiwny. Na samą myśl o tym, prychna z niesmakiem.  
A oto proszę- gwiazda tego wieczoru, w całej swej wspaniałości, wkracza do salonu, uśmiechając się wesoło, jednak nie, nie do Lokiego! Do Bannera!  
Zaraz Tony wypowie tym swoim ociekającym słodyczą tonem "Hej, Brucie, mógłbyś coś dla mnie zrobić?", otoczy doktora swoim ramieniem i wyprowadzi go do nie wiadomo, gdzie i po co. Och, tak, zawsze kończyło się to w ten sposób.  
Głupi, żałosny Stark. Może by tak wyrzucić go przez to okno jeszcze raz...?  
Potok nienawistnych myśli przerywa mu dźwięk kruszonego fajansu, nagłe uczucie gorąca na dłoniach i dziwny, kłujący ból. Z zaskoczeniem obserwuje, jak kawa, zmieszana już nieznacznie z jego krwią, skapuje na podłogę. Tłumiona wściekłość znalazła chwilowe ujście sprawiając, że nieświadomie strzaskał trzymany do tej pory kubek z gorącym napojem, o którym zdążył zapomnieć do tej pory już zupełnie.  
\- Lokes, co ty wyprawiasz? Nic ci nie jest? - z chwilowego oszołomienia wyrywa go głos Tony'ego, a już po chwili w polu widzenia Lokiego pojawia się jego zmartwiona twarz. Zmartwiona? Ha, ha, a to dobre! Że też jeszcze sili się na ciągnięcie tej gry.  
\- Nic mi nie jest, Stark. - zapewnia oschle, odsuwając się z gracją (na jaką oczywiście pozwala mu strój przesiąknięty obecnie kawą i krwią), po czym posyła mężczyźnie niechętne spojrzenie, wyplątując się z koców i kierując kroki do kuchni.

Kiedy już pozbył się z dłoni ostatniego odłamka, przemył drobne ranki i pozwolił im się samoistnie zagoić, odchrząka znacząco.  
\- Wiem, że tu jesteś. - nie odwraca się jednak ani na moment, by spojrzeć na stojącego od jakiegoś czasu w drzwiach Starka.  
\- Zdziwiłbym się, gdybyś nie wiedział. - w głosie mężczyzny pobrzmiewa rozbawienie. - Jesteś niemożliwy, kiedy stajesz się zazdrosny, wiesz?  
Loki przez ułamek sekundy zastanawia się, czy się nie przesłyszał. Zazdrosny? On?! Ogarnia go niepohamowana wściekłość, odwraca się z furią i... nagle zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że Stark wcale nie stoi w drzwiach, a tuż przed nim.  
\- Nawet nie próbuj protestować księżniczko. Wiem, co widzę. Może to trochę masochistyczne, ale cholernie mnie to kręci. - śmiertelnik papla jak zwykle i nagle jego ręce oplatają Lokiego w pasie, przyciągają z niespodziewaną siłą, a ich usta łączą się w chaotycznym pocałunku, któremu bóg po chwili się poddaje.  
Kiedy przerywają, Loki nadal jest naburmuszony- tym razem jednak zdecydowanie mniej.  
\- Więc? Wyjaśnisz mi o co chodzi? - Tony uśmiecha się przymilnie, by zaraz prychnąć, udając oburzenie:  
\- Musisz mieć mnie za naprawdę głupiego, jeśli myślisz, że niczego nie zauważyłem.  
Loki przez moment milczy, nieco speszony, bo faktycznie tak uważał.  
\- Banner. Wszędzie z nim chodzisz, zamykacie się na godziny w warsztacie! - wyrzuca z siebie wreszcie to, co od kilku dni dręczy go najbardziej. - W czym on jest lepszy ode mnie? - pyta, a jego głos pobrzmiewa desperacją.  
\- Oj, Loki, Loki. - Tony kręci z niezrozumiałym rozbawieniem głową, po czym chwyta dłoń boga w swoją i, nie zważając na protesty, ciągnie go za sobą. - Nie miałem pokazywać ci tego teraz, ale... widzę, że nie mogę dłużej zwlekać. Mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba, bo inaczej skoczę z twojego ulubionego okna, Reniferku. - znów uruchamia tryb paplania i Loki, nauczony doświadczeniem, nawet nie próbuje przerywać. Po chwili zatrzymują się przed drzwiami do warsztatu, które Tony otwiera dramatycznym gestem przepuszczając boga pierwszego- ten jednak zamiera w progu, zupełnie zaskoczony.  
\- To dla ciebie. Bruce pomagał mi jedynie z detalami. Reszta jest ciężką pracą moich rąk. - oznajmia z dumą milioner.  
\- Och... - wyrywa się z ust Lokiego, niezdolnego po raz pierwszy do złożenia rozsądnego zdania. - Naprawdę? Tony...  
\- Tak, tak, też cię kocham, księżniczko. - mężczyzna śmieje się wyraźnie rozbawiony, szturchając go lekko łokciem i jest to chyba najwspanialsze wyznanie miłości w całych Dziewięciu Krainach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten rozdział raczej nie miał się tu pojawić, ale raz się żyje.  
> Poza tym pisząc go, byłam małą wredotą, która zrobiła to, czego sama nienawidzi najbardziej: zostawiła otwarte zakończenie. Co zmajstrował Tony? Odpowiedź na to pytanie pozostawiam Wam i waszej wyobraźni.


End file.
